The internet has experienced an exponential growth of users due to the arrival of web 2.0. Web 2.0 is different from web 1.0 in many ways. One of the most distinctive difference is that web 2.0, for the first time, gives control to the users. This control enables user to generate and participate in the content creation and development of the internet. The users not only have control, but also ownership of their work.
As we move forward into an era of IPTV (Internet Protocol Television), this explosive growth of television viewers who are internet users are attempting to apply their internet experience to television viewing. As such, more users are coming to demand the experience in television viewing that they are used to on the internet, such as access to an ocean of digital media content.
The Sony recommendation service is one aspect of Sony's ability to assist users in navigating the ocean of digital media content. The recommendation service presents rating values for digital media content and presents options for users in their selection of digital media for preferred viewing. Users may access the Sony recommendation service and be presented with digital media content that may be trusted to be to their liking.